This invention relates to displays composed of a support structure and a display panel that is supported by the support structure. More particularly, it relates to the provision of a display panel that is supported at one of its edges such that it normally extends vertically from a tubular mounting frame member. The invention also relates to making the tubular frame member rotatable between two positions so that it will support the display panel for rotation between two positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,134, granted May 30, 1995, to Scott S. Gibson, and the other patents cited in column 1 of that patent show various types of sign boards that are adapted to be mounted in a vertical orientation.
There is a need for a display composed of a display panel that is supported at one edge for pivotal movement between a display position and a second position. There is also a need for such a display in which the display board is held in each position until it is desired to move it to its other position, and which is easily and quickly moveable from each position to the other position. There is also a need for a display that is quite simple in construction and is basically characterized by a display panel and a tubular frame member that extends along one edge of the display panel. An object of the present invention is to provide display holders that fill these needs.
The display of the present invention is basically characterized by an elongated tubular frame member that includes a sidewall. A pair of parallel, laterally spaced apart flanges project from the side wall and define a panel-edge receiving space between them. The frame member is connected to a support structure. A display panel is provided that has an inner edge portion that is supported by the tubular frame member and is snugly received within the panel-edge receiving space, said display panel projecting outwardly from said tubular frame member.
According to an aspect of the invention, the sidewall of the tubular frame member may include a wall portion extending between the spaced apart flanges, providing a bottom for the panel-edge space. Preferably, the elongated tubular frame member has first and second ends and a center opening extending through it from the first end to the second end. The support structure includes a first insert extending into the center opening at the first end of the tubular frame member. It also includes a second insert extending into the center opening at the second end of the tubular frame member. One of the inserts may include an inner portion that is fixed relative to the tubular frame member and an outer end portion that is rotatable and movable axially in and in relation to the tubular frame member. A lug and a socket are provided, one on an outer portion of the insert and the other on the support structure endwise outwardly of the insert. A spring is located in the tubular frame member and is positioned to bias the outer portion of the insert towards the support structure and the lug into the socket. As a result, the lug and socket and spring form a detent that hold the tubular frame member against rotation relative to the support structure.
In preferred form, the lug and the socket have complementary cam surfaces which function to cam the lug out from the socket in response to a rotational movement applied to the tubular frame member. As a result, the tubular frame member and the display panel will rotate relative to the support structure when the lug is out of the socket.
According to another aspect of the invention, the display panel has an outer edge portion and the display further comprises an end cap that includes a pair of parallel, laterally spaced apart longitudinal flanges which define a panel-edge receiving space between them. The outer edge portion of the display panel is received in this space. The tubular frame member and the edge cap may have confronting channels on one or both sides of the display panel, for receiving and retaining edge portions of a second display sheet.
In one embodiment, the support structure supports the elongated tubular frame member in a substantially horizontal position and the display panel projects upwardly from the elongated tubular frame member. In one embodiment, the elongated tubular frame member is rotatable relative to the support structure, between a down position in which the display panel extends downwardly from the elongated tubular frame member and an up position. The tubular frame member and the display panel are swung upwardly from the down position and the display panel extends generally upwardly from the tubular frame member. This embodiment may include a detent that is adapted to hold the tubular frame member and the display panel in the up position. Such detent is releasable by applying a downward rotational force on a display panel for moving it towards the down position.
In another embodiment, the support structure holds the elongated tubular frame member in a substantially vertical position and the display panel extends laterally outwardly from the tubular frame member. In this embodiment, the tubular frame member is rotatable in a position about a vertical axis between a first position and a second position. A detent may be provided for holding the tubular frame member in the first position. This detent is releasable by a rotational force applied to the display panel for moving it towards the second position.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a barrel nut or the like inside the tubular support structure. A tubular stem has an end portion that is in contact with the tubular frame member diametrically opposite the spaced apart flanges. A bolt extends through the stem and makes threaded engagement with the barrel nut, so as to connect the tubular support structure to the tubular stem.
Other object, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the description of the best mode set forth below, from the drawings, from the claims and from the principles that are embodied in the specific structures that are illustrated and described.